Somebody to die for
by FrameOfHeaven
Summary: The realization hits Ward after a mission and after the words from his boss Phillip Coulson. "You can if you get to him early enough". He realizes that it's not to late to make things right and that he still can safe the ones he loves from what is about to come...
1. Chapter 1

**Agents of Shield fanfiction – Somebody to die for**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Characters, except for the ones I'm probably going to be coming up with later. All rights belong to Marvel and ABC! _**Spoilers **_for a large part of Season 1 and possibly Season 2 (Don't read it, if you haven't watched the show yet).

AN: This is my first real fanfiction, except for the 2 one-shots I did on A.O.S. earlier this year. With this fic I wanted to try writing something longer that has multiple chapters and its own storyline. This will be a Skyeward centric story since they are my favorites and I need something to compensate all the heartbreaks we've gone through thanks to season 2. Anyways this fic takes place (or at least the early chapters), after season 1 episode 5: _The girl in the flowered dress_ and will include the whole Team. (Possibly includes Characters like Natasha/Clint/Hill and Fury etc. in later chapters) I'm hoping to update this story as often as possible, but since I have school and other real life stuff to attend, I can't guarantee that I will be updating this regularly. I hope you'll like this story and aren't too hard on me, since I'm still learning and English isn't my native language! :D

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE – Not too late <strong>

**Friday – 3****rd**** May 2014 – 00:30a.m**

**The Bus – Ward's Bunk**

Ward was lying in on his bed, scratching his head and not being able to sleep. The realization he had made earlier this day just wouldn't leave his mind and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the words Coulson had said earlier this day…

"_Skye managed to extract some files from the buildings main frame. It's not much, but could give us a fix on centipede." – Ward. "Maybe." – said Coulson sounding kind of said. Ward knew that it was because they haven't been able to save the man that had caused the building to explode and wanted to spend some kind of comfort. "Can't save someone from himself, sir." – "You can if you get to him early enough."_

…These words from Coulson, even though Ward knew Coulson was talking about Skye in that moment, he couldn't help but apply them to himself. What Ward had also realized earlier was that his feelings towards his Rookie were way deeper than he would ever admit and the fact that she had betrayed the team, because of her old boyfriend didn't hurt so much because she had betrayed them, but for the fact that she had done it for another guy. Ward knew that he couldn't betray his team, he knew he couldn't betray his boss that has become a father to himself and last but most importantly he couldn't betray Skye. Even though Ward knew that this was going to break the others hearts and he probably would get locked up for the rest of his life or even get executed, Ward realized that he could still make this right, that he could still safe the people he loved from what was about to come and that it wasn't too late yet. He slipped of his bed and made his way over to Coulson's office, taking a deep breath and knocking slowly but determined.

To be continued…

- Frame of Heaven


	2. Chapter 2

**Agents of Shield fanfiction – Somebody to die for**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Characters, except for the ones I'm probably going to be coming up with later. All rights belong to Marvel and ABC! _**Spoilers **_for a large part of Season 1 and possibly Season 2 (Don't read it, if you haven't watched the show yet).

A/N: This is my first real fanfiction, except for the 2 one-shots I did on A.O.S. earlier this year. With this fic I wanted to try writing something longer that has multiple chapters and its own storyline. This will be a Skyeward centric story since they are my favorites and I need something to compensate all the heartbreaks we've gone through thanks to season 2. Anyways this fic takes place (or at least the early chapters), after season 1 episode 5: _The girl in the flowered dress_ and will include the whole Team. (Possibly includes Characters like Natasha/Clint/Hill/Fury etc. in later chapters) I'm hoping to update this story as often as possible, but since I have school and other real life stuff to attend, I can't guarantee that I will be updating this regularly. I hope you'll like this story and aren't too hard on me, since I'm still learning and English isn't my native language! :D

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO – Deeper than my Pride<strong>

**Friday – 3****rd**** May 2014 – 00:45a.m **

**The Bus – Coulson's Office**

Coulson was about to get ready for bed after a long and very stressful day when he suddenly heard a knock at his door. He really wondered who could possibly want something from him this late and made his way over to his door. When he opened it Ward was standing in front of him with a strained expression etched across his face. "_Ward? How can I help you?"_ – surprise and a little bit of concern swinging within Coulson's voice. _"Sir, sorry to disturb you this late at night, but I couldn't wait till tomorrow with this." – _explains Ward while not being able to look at his boss. Concern now starting to grow inside of Coulson, he wasn't used to seeing the Specialist like this. _"Is everything okay? First of all come in, so we can talk properly." – _Coulson walked over to his Desk taking seat in his chair, while indicating Ward to sit down in front him. _"I'd prefer if we talked inside of the interrogation room"_ – Ward says while standing in front of Coulson's desk and sounding really tense. _"If you insist on it"_ – answers Coulson, now clearly worried. Ward wasn't acting normal at all and Coulson wouldn't leave the feeling that something was really wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday – 3<strong>**rd**** May 2014 – 01:00a.m **

**The Bus – Interrogation room**

When they had made it into the interrogation room and taken a seat in front of each other, Coulson looked at Ward who was seemingly fighting a battle inside of his head. _"Grant, what's wrong and why did you want to go into the interrogation room?" - _After a small moment of silence Ward answered now looking Coulson into the eyes. "_We are inside of the interrogation room, because after I'm finished with what I'm about to tell you, you will want me to be locked up and nowhere near anyone of your team... Also, I'm asking you to not interrupt me while I'm telling you everything, because I don't want to keep anything from you anymore and I don't know if I would be able to start talking again, when interrupted." – _Ward was sounding really serious and since Coulson knew that Ward wasn't the biggest talker, especially when it came to his past, he immediately agreed to his conditions. "_I don't see a reason as to why I would want you to be locked up, but yeah I will not interrupt you and listen to everything you want to tell me." - _After a small break, Ward asnwered: _"So you already knew that I had a really bad childhood, since it's in my file, but I'm still going to tell you what exactly happened - Our parents hated us… My mum let us starve for several days and locked us up inside of the basement. But I and my brother were glad for that, because it meant that our father wasn't able to beat the crap out of just because he liked to." _Wards voice was filled with a mixture of anger and pain, his right hand clenched into a fist and his eyes focused on the floor of the room. - "_My older brother turned into my dad more and more as he got older. He beat me up whenever he wanted and then made me beat up my little brother, because he was the only one our mum liked out of us. He was her little angel… One day he threw my brother into the old Well that's in our back yard. He told me that if I would throw him the rope he would throw me in there too. – And I was so scared that I didn't... -_ Coulson could see the pain in Ward's eyes and it broke his heart. - _"When my parents came back home and found my brother nearly drowned, my brother would tell them that it was me who did it and my little brother was too scared to say anything. So my dad tied my arms up on the tree and whipped myself till I lost caution." _– _At the age of 16 I got send to military school and I was so, so glad… But one evening, I got drunk. And I drove back all the way to my parents' house. And as you know since it is in my file I set the house on fire, with my older brother still inside. Afterwards I got into Juvie and my brother and parents made charges so I would be tried as an adult. That would have meant I'd be locked up for a long while of my life, and it would have probably been better that way." – _Coulson was shocked. He had already known that that Ward had a bad childhood, but he would never have pictured it this bad. He looked at him and responded with a soft voice: "_I'm really sorry Grant. What your parents did was terrible and no child should have to go through that ever. But I still don't know why I would want to be inside the interrogation room and why you would think I wanted you locked up. Nothing of that was your fault." - _ Ward looked at Coulson with pain in his eyes: "_Oh, you will know by the end of my story. – On the 3__rd__ day in juvie a man in a black suit came there to visit me and told me to come with him. That he would show me how to be a man and would help me learning how to protect myself..._ Bitterness was swinging within Ward's voice_.__ "I didn't know who he was and I didn't really trust him, but since I always wanted to be able to defend myself and because everything seemed better than going into prison, I went with him." –"This person was __**John Garrett**__, right? _– Coulson asked, already knowing the answer. "_Yes. - And I wish I didn't go with him today. – Garrett told me that he was working for a secret organization and that I could join them at some point. What he told me later was that he was working for an organization within __**SHIELD**__ and that he was undercover for an organization named __**Hydra, **__he made me go undercover for them too. _Coulson couldn't believe what he was hearing. "_That is impossible!" Hydra was defeated during WW2 and SHIELD was founded later." – "They were never defeated, they were only hiding in the shadows, waiting to rise from the ashes!"_ Coulson couldn't believe what the specialist was telling him, but since he had promised to let him explain everything, he took a deep breath and told Ward to continue.  
><em>"After we left Juvie, Garrett drove into the wilderness with me. He left me there alone with only a dog, saying I would have to learn how to survive on my own. And I stayed there, I survived and when Garrett was coming back six month later I awaited him... But instead of being proud that I survived, he beat me up and told me that I had to learn how to defend myself. Then he left me again. But I still stayed, because I wanted to show him that I wasn't weak. I owed him everything and I wanted to make him proud." <em>– Coulson could really see Ward fighting back tears and while he was still shocked by the confession that Hydra was out there, waiting to reveal themselves, his heart was also breaking from the fact that Garrett could have done something like this to someone. "_It is okay, Grant. Everything is gonna be okay." – _He said while laying his right Hand onto Wards left shoulder, slightly squeezing it. Ward flinched, he always had this reflex when someone touched him. He fought away his tears and continued with his story: "_After additional 6 months, Garrett came back. He once again beat me up and then told me that this time he was going to teach me the lesson that feelings were a weakness. So he ordered me to shoot buddy and said that if he wasn't dead by tomorrow, I would be the one ending up dead and that my parents were right about me… But I couldn't do it. I couldn't shoot the only friend I've ever had, so I chased Buddy away and made sure Garrett would never find him. I then joined the SHIELD Academy later and got assigned to this Team, spying for Garrett. He wanted me to find out how you came back from the_ dead. - "_Why would he want to find out how about that?" - _Coulson was surprised. -_ "Because Garrett is slowly dying, only being kept alive by some sort of Centipede technology. – But I can't do it anymore… I can't lie to you and the Team anymore, because you showed me what it's like to have a family, what it's like to have people actually caring for you and that that's not a weakness. I also realized that I have feelings for Skye, something I have never had before and that I just couldn't betray her like this, especially since I have felt a little of that today." _– Ward was looking down at his hands, not being able to look into Coulson's eyes and fully expecting him to leave the room, locking him in. But Coulson was just looking at Ward with a light smile on his face and waited. When Ward looked up at him with confusion in his eyes, he finally spoke: "_I am glad you told me, Grant. I know this was really hard for you and I really appreciate that you think of us as your family. You will always be welcome here and we all really care for you aswell. – You should probably get some sleep now. This day must have been really stressful, especially for you." - _Coulson stood up and walked towards the door, when he realized Ward was still sitting in the chair, frozen and with a very confused expression etched across his face. He turned around and looked at him with a friendly look. After a few seconds Ward won back his composure and stood up. "_Sir, why don't you hate me? Why don't you yell at me or lock me inside of this room? I just don't understand."_ Coulson gave Ward a light smile: _"The same reason why you told me everything today. Because I care about you and I believe in the good inside of you... If there is any indication for that, then it's you telling me everything today." – "Thank you, Sir. I am not sure I deserve your trust but I'm glad you do trust me. And Sir, what about Hydra? What are we going to do about them? "– "We're going to put up one hell of a fight! Any information you might have, you can tell me tomorrow, or whenever you remember something important. And you can call me Coulson, when we aren't working" _– Coulson left the room, but turning one last time on the threshold. "_As for the feelings you might have towards your Rookie, try talking about them, with her. _– Coulson chuckled lightly and made his way out of the room, leaving behind one very baffled Grant Ward…

-Frame of Heaven


	3. Chapter 3

**Agents of Shield fanfiction – Somebody to die for**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Characters, except for the ones I'm probably going to be coming up with later. All rights belong to Marvel and ABC! _**Spoilers **_for a large part of Season 1 and possibly Season 2 (Don't read it, if you haven't watched the show yet).

A/N: I'm sorry if I'm not consistent with updating this story :/ but I don't have that much time during the week. I know this chapter isn't that long and doesn't have that much action in it, but I wanted to update at least once before not being able to do so for another 2 days…Enjoy!

**CHAPTER THREE – A new Dawn**

**Friday – 3****rd**** May 2014 – 03:30 a.m **

**The Bus – Skye's Bunk**

Skye was lying on her bed, not wanting to move. She had given up sleeping a few hours ago and had been just lying here crying until there were no tears left inside of her. She had literally f****ed up everything. She had betrayed the team, the ones that had become her family in the last few weeks. Most importantly though she had betrayed Coulson, the man that had become like the father she never had. She had also betrayed her S.O. Grant Ward, the first man she had ever really felt something for. And now he probably hated her. _Great job Skye_! After a while she came to the conclusion that lying here wouldn't make anything better at all and since she wasn't able to sleep she could do something meaningful instead. So she stood up and changed from Pajamas into her workout clothes. Skye then made her way down towards the cargo bay in order to workout. But when she got there she abruptly stopped in her tracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday – 3<strong>**rd**** May 2014 – 04:00 a.m **

**The Bus – Cargo Bay**

Ward was already there punching away at the punching bag, seemingly not noticing any of his surroundings. Skye turned and was about to leave, when a soft voice stopped her in her tracks. "_You can stay… If you want." _– Ward stopped punching, turned around and looked into the eyes of a very vulnerable looking Skye. For a moment he lost himself in her big brown eyes that could give Bambi a run for its money and she just looked back at him thrown off by his suggestion of her staying and also losing herself completely in his dark brown eyes. After a while she looked away, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. "_I figured you'd prefer not having me around." - _Ward glanced at her, surprise etched across his face. "_Why wouldn't I want you here?" - _Skye didn't really know what to answer to that. _Because I betrayed you and you probably hate me? - _She thought looking back at him. _"Uh. I don't know? I mean after everything that has happened, I probably figured that you all would kinda hate me or something, I don't know." _– Skye was chewing on her bottom lip her eyes not wandering over his muscular body, before returning to his eyes. Ward was looking at his Rookie astounded by her answer. – _"How could I ever hate you, Skye?" _Ward said with a very soft voice while giving her a light, reassuring smile. "_I get it. You helped your boyfriend, because you know him longer than us and you have history together." - _Ward tried to hide the hurt in his voice but Skye still caught it. "_He's not my boyfriend!" _She claimed quickly. _"And I wish I didn't do it now. You guys are the ones closest to a family I've ever had and I risked all of it for another stupid ass that only wanted money! _– Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, but she held them back. She couldn't break down here, in front of him. Ward could see the sadness in Skye's eyes and he just wanted to hug her, he just wanted to keep her safe and give her the feeling that she was still wanted… But he didn't, since she'd probably didn't want it and he also couldn't do it, because of what he told Coulson last night, still unsure about what was going to happen to him. – Since he didn't want Skye to leave either though and because it had already been silent for quite some time, he walked towards her and gave her shoulder a light squeeze and giving her a confident smile. _"It's okay Skye. I understand and I know you didn't mean to betray us. – So as I can see you came here to workout. You wanna spare with me for a bit?" – _She gave him a weak smile and answered: _"Sure! But I'm going to beat up your ass." – _He glanced at her and she gave him a smirk. – _"I'd like to see you try…" _

An hour later they were both out of breath, sitting down at the mats next to each other and drinking water. – _"You actually got me a few times, Rookie. I'm impressed."_ Ward said smiling at Skye. She smiled back: _"I had a great S.O. to teach me." _She said while both of them stood up. "_Thank you, Robot! Not just for the training, but also for your words earlier. They really helped me." – _Ward smiled at her and gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "_Anytime, Rookie. Glad I could help." – _They both made their way up the spiral case towards their bunks. Before Skye walked inside hers, she looked at him with a hopeful face and asked: _"Does this mean no training this morning?" – "Well, it could very well be possible that your S.O. would forget the time." _He smiled at her and gave her a wink. Skye smirked at him: "_Goodnight, not so Robot." – "Goodnight, Skye." _They both smiled at each other one last time, before returning to their bunks, changing into their sleeping clothes and laying down on their beds. It wasn't long until they both fell asleep contently, happy that they had people like each other in their lives.


End file.
